


A Pinch of Hope

by someao3_user



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Despair, Human Nanami Chiaki, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Non-Binary Nanami Chiaki, Other, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only love, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Kamukura finds Servant on the roof, he finds out Servant is on the edge of despair, so he decides to give Servant a chunk of hope.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, mentioned
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	A Pinch of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> kinda in the format of rp bc this is based off of a roleplay a friend and i did lol

Servant sat on the roof of an abandoned apartment building, looking up at the bloodshot red sky, letting out a sigh.

Kamukura had just arrived at the roof with a semi-annoyed and pained expression from the walk.

"Servant."

Servant said nothing in return, fiddling with the cold metal around his neck.

"Komaeda."

Kamukura stood behind the smaller, placing his hand on Servant's shoulder.

“Ah! Kamukura-kun!”

Servant flinched as he turned his head to see the other, taller male standing next to him.

"Where on earth have you been? I looked all over Towa city for you."

“Ah...up here of course! Isn’t the view beautiful?”

Kamukura sat down next to the other, not responding to the irrelevant question.

"Why are you up here?"

“Only to see the view, Kamukura-kun.”

"You are lying, I can tell. Tell me the truth, Komaeda."

Servant looked down at his lap, then at the other.

“Haha! You sure do know a lot, Kamukura-kun!”

"Komaeda. Tell me now or this conversation is over, and I will drag you back home."

“Home...”

Servant repeated that word.

“You’ve made peace with this place now?”

"You are dodging the question."

“My apologies, Kamukura-kun. But it is the truth! I wanted to see the view. It’s wonderful, is it not?”

"You already asked me that, no need to ask me it again, Komaeda."

Kamukura sighed, grabbing Servant's chain, tugging it to force Servant to look him in the eye.

"Are you having thoughts again?"

Servant’s eyes widened, not fighting the small blush that spread onto his cheeks.

“Haha! You know me so well, Kamukura-kun. I don’t know why I even bothered to lie to you. You’re so smart! I shouldn’t have underestimated you, Kamukura-kun!”

"Komaeda. Keep your mouth shut, this is not about me right now. Now tell me, what has been on your mind lately?"

Servant smiled.

“You tell me to keep my mouth shut, yet you ask how I’m doing.”

"Komaeda. I am losing my patience with you."

“Haha, okay, okay.”

Servant leaned up against the other, humming.

“I think I’m despairing, Kamukura-kun. I can’t really find anything to live for... I am just your Servant, nothing more, nothing less... I’m not even good at being something as simple as a Servant. After all, I did run away from you.”

Kamukura didn't mind the sudden lean against him.

"That is true, you did run away... I cannot tell for what reason, however. But you do have a reason to live, as a Servant. You do want to serve me.. if I am not mistaken, correct? If so... you will live as my Servant. If hearing this will make you any better... You are... slightly, interesting from anything else in this boring world. You are unpredictable in a way, one day you will be kind, and the next you will do something like this, almost falling into despair."

"Haha! Is this your Ultimate Therapist talent kicking in? You never talk this much, Kamukura-kun~”

"Komadea."

Kamukura lifted his chin so he could stare into the other's eyes.

"I cannot lose you, for many reasons."

“Which are..?”

Kamukura sighed.

"I have lost enough, this city is boring with no way out as well. I'd rather have someone like you by my side then to live in a boring city that I have already explored from head to toe. She is gone as well, forever, does that not bring you hope? Knowing that she is gone and that you are able to do whatever you please at free will?"

Servant shivered.

“She isn’t entirely gone, Kamukura-kun...”

Servant looked over at his mitten.

"That is merely a limb that is covered with a mitten. You don't need to see it if you do not want to, I do have to tend to the stitches to make sure they are not infected, but you do not have to watch me do it."

“Kamukura-kun..”

"Komaeda. Feel my heartbeat."

Servant raised his hand and rested it on Kamukura’s chest.

Kamukura's heart was beating quickly.

"Though my feelings are gone, they did not take this one, I believe it is called.. love. I do not know the exact reason they did not take that one, but I have my theory. And I'm pretty sure I am correct."

Servant’s face flushed.

“What’s the reason..?”

"I believe it is that they thought that someone like me would not love. I find everything boring because of my 'incredible talent'. So they thought that because I thought that way, I wouldn't fall for individuals. But, that is only just a guess.."

Kamukura took Servant's hand in his and gently squeezed.

"But, in the end, the reason does not matter. It is true I do find *some* of your aspects... boring, but that does not mean I do not.. love you. Does that bring you the hope you are searching for..?"

Servant was speechless, but when he registered what Kamukura said, he smiled and gripped Kamukura’s hand.

“Yes..it..does.”

Kamukura, very hesitantly, planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

"Good. I may not be good at this.. love, thing, at first. I have not felt this way towards anyone since... they, passed away."

They. Chiaki Nanami. The one Kamukura cared for, Chiaki was such a carefree person, their love in video games was so interesting, they could go on and on about the cheat codes, secrets, and Easter eggs of all sorts of games they played. 

Chiaki cared for Kamukura as well, they cared about him more then anyone if possible. They made his day better, even if it was hard to tell based off of Kamukura's stoic expression.

When they died, Kamukura felt... odd, that was the first time he cried that day.

Kamukura stood up after snapping out of that thought.

"But, the past is in the past, let us not fret over that any longer. Why don't we get going?"

Servant smiled wider, if possible.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> izuru kinnies hmu


End file.
